


Safe to Love, Safe to Live

by story_telling_sage



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_telling_sage/pseuds/story_telling_sage
Summary: “A world where it is safe to love is a world where it is safe to live”― Serena Anderlini-D'Onofrio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Polya Epifest 2019





	Safe to Love, Safe to Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenbucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbucket/gifts).



> A gift for greenbucket for the amazing Polyepifest! The wonderful women of Samwell in all their loving, poly glory! I hope you enjoy the piece as much as I enjoyed making it for you!

Find me at [omgtranspoindexter](omgtranspoindexter.tumblr.com) on tumblr! <3


End file.
